


Letting Your Guard Down in Jersey

by toewsandconfused



Category: Bandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toewsandconfused/pseuds/toewsandconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing, to the Devils of all teams, Kris decides to stop by a local tattoo shop.  Frank Iero, the artist, gives him more than just ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Your Guard Down in Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> NHL/My Chemical Romance crossover: mentions of past Frank Iero/Bob Bryar

Leaning against the brick façade of the building Frank pulled his crumpled pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. Tapping one out he shoved it between his lips, fishing a lighter from his front pocket. He tried not to think about what was happening on the other side of the brick wall, leg bent with his foot against the wall, head tipped back with eyes closed, trying to somehow stop his imagination which had kicked into over drive. He’d managed to suck down half the cigarette before he heard someone approaching, he was forced to open his eyes, it was never good to let your guard down in Jersey. What he saw when he opened his eyes was a very pleasant surprise. The other man was almost a head taller than him, dark hair falling down around his jaw, brushing his shoulders, Frank could even make out part of a tattoo peeking out from under his sleeve. Before he could speak the man reached for the door to the tattoo parlor, Frank all but jumped in front of the guy, “Dude, you do not want to go in there.”

The other man looked over at Frank as if only now realizing he wasn’t alone on the street, “This is Skeleton Crew, right?” The guy took a tiny slip of paper out of his pocket and read it again before looking up to catch Frank nodding, “Then I want to go in.” Frank should have been a little more insistent but the man was huge, who was Frank to stop him from doing what he wanted to do.

It wasn’t thirty seconds later that the man reemerged from the building, eyes wide, looking as shaken as Frank felt, “That man… he was getting his dick tattooed.”

Frank picked up the slight hint of an accent but couldn’t place it; it wasn’t New Jersey or New York so he was obviously a long way from home. “I tried to tell you man, why do you think I’m out here?” he looked down at his hand, seeing that his cigarette had burned to the filter; he dropped it in the coffee can they kept for butts. “I’ve seen some shit in my day but that…” he just shook his head, “I’m so glad I hired Lyn-Z. There is no way I could tattoo some guy’s dick. It just wasn’t happening.”

Frank offered a cigarette to the stranger but he just shook his head, “You work here?” he asked, head lulling back towards the building, Frank’s eyes skating down the line of his throat. He really thought he was above perving on his potential clients, instead of speaking he just nodded his head. He had a thing for big guys, the bigger, the better; it was what made the thing with Bob so great, and ultimately what made it fail so spectacularly. “Do you know Frank?” he checked the slip of paper before attempting to pronounce Frank’s last name, failing so badly that Frank stopped wondering what state he was from and started wondering what country.

Grinning he reached over to pluck the paper from the other man’s hand, turning it around to read: Skeleton Crew Tattoo, 77th and Shore Lane Rd, Belleview, Jersey – Ask for Frank Iero. He knew that handwriting as well as he knew his own, he was going to have to thank fiercely for this recommendation. If it went as well as Frank was hoping it would, Brian might even get some free work out of it. “You know me, but I don’t know you.”

The other man eyed him curiously, but seemed to take Frank’s words at face value, “I’m Kris, I’m only in town tonight and I was told you were the man to see about getting some work done.” He reached up and pulled the collar of his shirt aside, displaying what Frank assumed was the top of the piece he saw coming out from under his sleeve, “I’ve been wanting to add some here? It’ll be months before I’m back home to see my normal guy and I’ve heard nothing but good things about you.”

He could have waited, hell he probably should have waited. The itch was starting to crawl under his skin, normally the more violent games tended to stave off the urge. The more aches and pains from the games, the less he craved the needles, the ink. But he hadn’t played as well as he would have liked and the disappointment he saw on Brooksie’s face was enough to push him out of the locker room and into the cold Jersey air. Losing was one thing, but losing to the Devils, that was something completely different. He’d stopped a stadium employee with a full sleeve, asked where he could go, he needed to satisfy the compulsion somehow.

Frank’s compulsion was a little bit different, he ached to touch in a way that was far from professional. Gerard had told him to find a rebound, someone who could make him forget about Bob, about the void he had left when he packed up and moved back to Chicago. He knew Gerard meant well, knew he was still talking to Bob because neither of them would ever make their friends choose. Frank didn’t do casual sex, didn’t do hook ups or one night stands. But he was starting to reconsider his ideals as his eyes moved over the expanse of skin, he had to stop himself from reaching out to see if the skin was as warm as it looked. “I’m sure we can come up with something.” Frank stepped closer under the guise of studying the piece, trying to see what would work into the space available. Before he could think of a reason to touch, the door opened behind him. Wincing in unison, both Frank and Kris watched the man hobble out of the shop.

“C’mon,” Frank said, nodding towards the door, “let’s see if we can’t get something drawn up for you.”

Frank walked passed Lyn-Z, who was cleaning her station, “Next cock tattoo you’re doing. I love dick just as much as you do and it’s not really fair-“

Clearing his throat to stop her from speaking worked but only in that she spun around, let her eyes very obviously rake over Kris’s body, then all but shout out, “Holy shit, talk about unfair! I get the dick guy and you get a guy who looks like that?”

“I’m the boss. That means I get to do whatever the fuck I want.” He called over his shoulder with a smirk. He looked back at Kris who actually looked a little red from the attention, “Don’t worry about her, her bark is worse than her bite. When she’s not shamelessly hitting on our customers, she’s at home with her husband knitting like sweaters and making cupcakes for her kid’s bake sale.”

“That was one time!” she yelled out, tying up her trash bag, “And I made a fucking vegan batch for you, you ungrateful motherfucker.” She was grinning as she spoke, Kris looking between the two like he wasn’t sure if he’d actually ended up in a tattoo parlor or a kindergarten playground.

Frank pulled a massage table out and opened it for Kris to sit on, without being told he pulled his shirt off and Frank felt his cock twitch in a way he hadn’t felt since puberty when one wrong glance would send him walking through the halls with a binder over his dick. He heard Lyn-Z making some unintelligent noises in the background as Kris leaned back on the table, his body taunt and on display, whatever shyness he felt earlier obviously gone. Frank licked his lips, unsure if Kris’s eyes on his mouth was fantasy or reality. Frank turned towards his table, taking a deep breath as he reached for a clean marker, he was a professional, damnit, and he was going to act like one.

He stood to the side of the massage table and studied the tattoo, feeling more himself as his dick calmed down. He cleared his mind and started drawing on Kris’s skin, the design taking shape without much thought or effort. He had Kris get up and take a look at it in the mirror while Frank readied his station. He opened the clean needles, got the ink out and when he received the final approval, he went to work. Few things in life were more rewarding than tattooing a well-defined pec on one of the most gorgeous men Frank had ever had the pleasure of setting his eyes on.

It was over far too soon but the end result let Kris with a sloppy grin and a satiated look on his face. He studied the final product in the mirror and looked back over at Frank, “You are a true artist.” Frank still couldn’t place the accent, but the mystery made it sound even sexier.

Frank told him the total and the man pulled out his wallet, handing Frank a credit card. Frowning he pointed towards a large sign at the front door, ‘CASH ONLY!’ and underneath it in smaller letters someone had written in ‘Fuck the IRS’.

Kris looked visibly embarrassed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “I didn’t see the sign. I don’t have enough cash on me. Is there an ATM somewhere?”

Frank knew the guy was too good to be true, no man was that attractive without being shady as fuck. This was Jersey after all. “There’s no way I’m letting you wander off. My time is worth money and I’m not spending it filling a police report if you decide not to come back.” He looked over at Lyn-Z and nodded towards the front door, “Lyn, I’m walking our friend down to the ATM. Can you close?” She just nodded and watched with a sigh as Kris pulled his shirt back on.

They stepped out onto the side walk and Frank nodded to the next door which didn’t lead to a store but to a narrow staircase. “I need to grab a jacket, I can’t afford to get pneumonia again. I know you’re a big dude and you’re hot as fuck, but if you think about taking off without paying me, I will tackle you dude. Don’t think I won’t.”

Kris nodded seriously and followed Frank to the upstairs apartment. Frank unlocked the door and Kris stood awkwardly in the threshold, looking around at band posters and action figures. If he didn’t know better he’d think a teenage boy lived there, not a full grown man. Frank reached for his jacket and Kris made a split second decision that he was afraid he would instantly regret. He stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him, he offered in a soft voice, hoping he hadn’t misread the situation, “I could blow you.”

Frank’s hand stilled around the faux leather of his jacket, his dick instantly getting hard in a way that left his dizzy and disorientated. “What?” was all he could manage to mumble out as he turned around and looked at Kris. The other man didn’t look thrilled at the prospect of repeating the offer and Frank wasn’t sure if he could do the right thing if he hear it proposed again. “As tempting as that is, and it’s really fucking tempting, that’s not going to pay my rent.” His heart was pounding and his dick was hard, his entire body was rebelling against him.

“I didn’t mean in lieu of payment.” Kris stepped closer to Frank but there were still several feet between the men, “I meant in addition to it.”

Frank knew exactly what he wanted and was feeling bold, maybe it was the home field advantage, maybe it was the fact that Kris owed him three hundred dollars. Either way he found himself blurting out, “Let me fuck you.”

It hung in the air, heavy and tense. Frank knew that guys like Kris, like Bob, didn’t like to bottom. They thought their size made them entitled to press Frank down into the mattress, to bend him over the kitchen counter. Bob had said he had a Napoleon complex, a tiny guy who had to make himself feel bigger. He would give into Frank occasionally, but Frank knew he didn’t really enjoy it, not the way he enjoyed it when he had Frank’s body trapped under his own, pushing into him and splitting him open. In the end they were just too different and Frank wasn’t enough to keep Bob around.

Frank was about to take it back, to just walk Kris down to the ATM and forget that this awkward exchange ever took place. Before he could find the words, his eyes trailed down Kris’s body, stopping at the lewd bulge in his pants, he knew he was licking his lips, hungry in a way he hadn’t been in so long. He didn’t process Kris closing the distance, only felt his mouth hot against Frank’s own. The height difference was severe, but nothing Frank wasn’t used to. All the men he’d brought home had been taller, some even taller than Kris. Kris though, seemed thrown off by the contrast, the stoop of his body prohibiting him from getting as close as he wanted.

Frank threaded his hands through Kris’s hair, wishing he’d kept his long as he tugged at it. The kiss was as dirty as it was desperate and he wondered if it had been as long for Kris as it had been for him. The months after Bob stretched across the calendar and they were filled with lonely nights and too much porn. Frank could only imagine where Kris’s desperation came from.

One hand dropped from Kris’s hair to his jeans, rubbing him over his pants, Frank was not disappointed and for once, almost wished he was going to be on the receiving end. Kris gasped into Frank’s mouth and he could feel the tremor running through the man’s body. If he was this receptive to such a slight touch, he could only imagine how Kris would respond underneath him.

“Bedroom.” Frank mumbled, nodding towards a door just off of the dining area, “I need you fucking naked like now.” He pulled Kris towards the bedroom door, kicking it open as he let go to pull his shirt over his head. He could feel Kris’s eyes on him just before he felt the fingers on the small of his back, tracing the tattoos inked into his skin. Frank usually did this with musicians, with Kris, the callouses were there, but they were all different. Turning he reached for the hem of the this cotton shirt, pulling it up over Kris’s body, eyes drinking in each inch of skin as it was exposed. It was Frank’s turn to touch, fingers trailing over the outline of muscles, steering clear of the freshly bandaged tattoo on his chest.

It wasn’t long before Frank’s hand dropped to the waist of Kris’s jeans, hands stroking against the denim, loving the sound of Kris sucking his breath it. Frank inched open the jeans slowly, glad he hadn’t turned on the radio, loving the way the only sounds in the small room were the ones he was pulling from Kris. He pushed Kris’s pants down, let them pool around his ankles as he pushed him back towards the bed. Kris sat at the edge, struggling to kick his jeans off. Frank laughed softly, teasing but not maliciously so, “Let me.”

Frank dropped to his knees in between Kris’s legs, his hands stroked Kris’s thighs but didn’t venture any further in. Instead he reached down and freed Kris’s feet, letting his hands run up the man’s calves, over his warm skin. He intended to tease, intended to draw it out, make Kris beg, but Frank realized that he was also teasing himself. That he wanted it just as much as the other man. Maybe more. He leaned into Kris’s body pressing his face against the soft cotton of his boxer-briefs, the scent of pre-come and body wash invaded his senses, he was desperate to taste. He nudged Kris up so he could slide the fabric down, displaying the perfect slope of his ass just before his dick sprung free. Frank was panting almost as heavily as Kris, aroused like he’d never been before, his hand wrapped around Kris’s cock, pulling it once sharply to watch Kris’s reaction. His eyes fluttered shut and his feet pressed down on the floor to arch his hips closer, “Please, Frank.”

Maybe Bob had been right, maybe it was a power thing, maybe he liked having bigger, stronger men wrapped around his finger. But that wasn’t the goal this time. Gone was the desire to tease, it had been replaced with desire burning in his gut, spreading through his body like wildfire. He licked his lips then the tip of Kris’s dick, tongue flicking against the salty skin before he relaxed his throat. Years of sleeping with some of the biggest pricks in Jersey (pun intended) had left him with a bit of a talent for deep throating. But even now he felt his mouth stretch over Kris’s dick. His tongue traced the vein running along the underside as he pulled off to suck on the head, swallowing down the taste of precome as his free hand explored Kris’s balls, cupping and pressing in all the right places.

He finally moved a hand up to Kris’s mouth, pressing his middle finger in. He groaned around Kris’s dick when he felt Kris’s cheeks hollow, sucking on his finger as if fellating it. He was afraid he’d come from that feeling alone, so he pulled his finger out and dropped it down to Kris’s ass. He leaned back and Frank pressed it into his opening, a shiver running down his spine when he realized how tight he was. Kris started to gasp and shake so Frank stilled both hands and pulled his mouth off of Kris. He wrapped his hand tightly around the base of his dick and whispered, “Not yet.” He just held Kris’s dick as he moved his finger slowly, pressing against the tight muscles, “It’s been awhile, huh?” Frank hadn’t realized he was speaking, the filter to his mouth completely gone as he pressed open mouthed kisses to Kris’s hips.

“Coupla years.” He mumbled, shifting to accommodate the intrusion, “Since I’ve been on this end of things anyway.” Frank looked up and Kris was pulling on one of the sexiest grins he’d never seen, “But that doesn’t mean you have to go so slow.”

Frank smirked right back at him, he didn’t want slow? Frank was more than willing to give him what he wanted. He pulled his hand away and nodded towards the middle of the bed. “Lay back.” Frank made quick work of the pants that he didn’t even realizing he was still wearing. The stain large and went across his boxers. He opened up the drawer on his bedside table, pulling out comic books and used tissues before finding the lube and a condom, “Guess it’s been awhile for me too.”

Frank palmed his dick, trying to give himself just enough to drive him to the edge without going over. Kris’s hand grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to his face, lapping at Frank’s slick precome. Frank didn’t know if he’d ever seen something so erotic and knew if he wasn’t inside Kris soon, he’d come before he got the chance.

Opening the lube he slicked up to fingers and pressed them in, Kris had said not to go slow and from the expression on his face, he was enjoying it. He worked them in and out, letting his body become accommodated to the burn before scissoring his fingers. He was about to add a third when Kris reached for his shoulders, pulling him up for a kiss. It was just as desperate and passionate as the earlier kiss but this one ended with Kris tearing open a small foil packet and sliding it down Frank’s dick, “No more fucking around.” He said, gasping against Frank’s mouth, as Frank crooked his fingers just right, “Just fucking.”

Frank didn’t need to be told twice, he pushed Kris’s thighs up until Kris got the picture and wrapped his arms around them to hold them up. Frank slid his dick up and down Kris’s ass, teasing over the hole, waiting until he started to say, “Frank, ple-“ before pressing in. Frank wasn’t huge but Kris was tight and he felt every inch against his dick as he pressed in further and further. He knew he was moaning Kris’s name, he had no choice, the words were being pulled from his lungs as he pressed completely inside, hips to thighs, Kris’s eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open, only closing for tiny gasps or whispers in another language, his name peppered in around words he didn’t understand.

Frank pulled out slowly but pushed back in without a moment’s hesitation. He wasn’t going to last long as he knew it. He pulled out again and watched his dick slide back inside, watched the muscles in Kris’s stomach ripple, watched the way he bit his lower lip. “You look fucking gorgeous underneath me.” He mumbled, unsure if Kris was even hearing him. “So fucking tight… I don’t know…” he stopped rambling and instead just wrapped his free hand around Kris’s dick, jerking him in time with the movement of his hips. “Fuck Kris, I want you to co-“

Before Frank could even finish his sentence Kris was coming all over them. His hand and their abs slick with Kris’s fluids. When Kris started pulsating around his dick he just couldn’t help himself. He pushed in, balls deep, he didn’t think that he’d ever come so hard in his life. This was one of the very few times he wished he’d had crazy, irresponsible, unprotected sex where he couldn’t feel anything between them, just the feeling of his dick empting outside someone else. Bob had let him do it a few times, after they’d been together for nearly a year, after two different STD screens. But now, still inside Kris, wasn’t the time to be thinking about his ex.

He reached down and secured the condom as he pulled out of Kris’s body, falling over on the side next to the other man as he tied the condom off and dropped in into the overflowing trash can. “Holy shit.” Was all he could think to say as he reached for a t shirt, wiping off his chest and dick before turning it over to wipe off Kris’s chest. He dropped the shirt to the ground and rolled on his side to face Kris, “Where are you from?”

Kris looked at him curiously, Frank’s post-sex manners had never been anything to brag about, “Pardon?”

Frank giggled, actually fucking giggled, “That accent is almost too much. Please tell me there are more guys like you where ever you come from and I’ll leave Jersey and never come back.”

Kris laughed, deep and contented, “I’m from Quebec. And I’m afraid I’m one of a kind.”

Frank ran his hand over Kris’s chest, feeling dried bits of come that he missed when they were cleaning up. He’d never done this casual sex thing before, didn’t know the proper etiquette. Didn’t know if he could ask Kris to stay the night, didn’t know how Kris would feel if he did ask. Or how he would feel if he didn’t. He wondered if Kris would be the little spoon, because Frank had topped; or if he’d know that Frank needed to feel the press of someone behind him, the way Bob had.

Kris leaned in and pressed a clothed mouth kiss to Frank’s lips, “I know this makes me look like an asshole, but I really must go. The bus leaves in an hour and I can’t be late.” He has the decency to look sheepish as he says, “I wasn’t planning on being out so long tonight.”

He hopes he masks his disappointment well as he shrugs his shoulder, “I understand, don’t wanna get you in trouble.” He reaches out to trace a finger around the bandage covering his fresh tattoo, “Do me a favor, don’t tell your friends that they can get free work out of me by bottoming. That was a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Kris laughs, sitting up to pull on his underwear before reaching for his pants. He pulls out a wad of cash and peels off some bills, “I was going to pay you, I just needed a way to get you alone.” So maybe the original plan hadn’t seen him staying out so long, but the amended plan started to form somewhere between seeing the cash only sign at the entrance and feeling Frank’s breath against his bare shoulder.

Frank couldn’t believe Kris had actually pulled a roll of bills out. Accepting money in bed made him feel a little like a whore, but his rent was due soon and really, who was he to turn down money in exchange for services? Frank sprawled across the bed, unashamed of his body, but slightly ashamed of his actions. Still, he told himself, a one night stand was a rite of passage and he’d had his first only weeks before turning thirty.

Kris pulled his shirt over his head, wincing slightly as he tugged it down over the bandage. His shoes were at the front door and Frank wasn’t sure if he should show him out, or just pass out like he really wanted to. Kris made it as far as the bedroom door before turning around. He reached for a Sharpie on Frank’s dresser and picked up a notebook. “This is my number.” Kris offered, the shyness reappearing with the addition of clothing, “You don’t have to call me. You know… if this is it.” He looked over at Frank, his dick soft and laying against his leg, his body stretched out, sleepy and warm, “But if you want to call, I’ll answer.”

Frank wasn’t sure how to respond, he didn’t even attempt to move until he heard the front door shut. He pulled himself out of bed and dug around on the floor for his cellphone. He looked at the notebook, paused, then saved the number to his contact list. Just in case.


End file.
